


The One Time Out of Ten

by runawynd



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden I, Suikoden II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawynd/pseuds/runawynd
Summary: “Mm.” Viktor growled in understanding. He was quiet for a moment. This was rare, and Flik recognized this opportunity to have banterless conversation. “Those voices? The ones that… come out at night when you’re alone and in the dark. Do yourself a favor, and don’t listen to them. Nine times out of ten, it’s bullshit anyway.” How could I not listen to them? When they’ve been plaguing me for years? Or was this the one time out of ten?  - Viktor x Flik
Relationships: Flik & Viktor (Suikoden), Flik/Viktor (Suikoden)
Kudos: 1





	The One Time Out of Ten

Twenty-three months and five days give-or-take. That’s how long it took Flik to understand. But then again, maybe he knew well before then.

Flik and Viktor had been traveling for nearly two years and were swiftly on their way towards Muse. Given the occasion that – after months and months of trekking through harsh desert heats - they had finally run into a town with an actual river running through it, the two decided to get well-deserved rest at an inn there. Water aplenty, Flik ran no risk of heat stroke here.

The night was young, beautiful, and finally, cold. With the sun down and soft wind brustling by, a cool wave came rushing through the town and across Flik’s skin.

Flik stood alone on the quiet bridge in town. There were insects and frogs chirping along the river, but there were no other people around. The only bar in town had its lights on, but it wasn’t nearly as noisy as he remembered the bars being back in Toran Republic. It was peaceful.

But Flik’s mind was whirlwinding. Something bothered him. He watched the water, picked up a few stones to skip, practiced and daydreamed some lines in his head.

Something had been building inside him for a while. Something that Flik honestly couldn’t place, but excited him. He needed… release. That something was definitely a certain excitement, to be sure. He’d admit it here and now, he’d felt it before for said man, who occupied all his attention tonight. _I don’t know that I’d call it interest… Gods know I can’t court…_

_What the hell am I thinking? I can’t do a confession. Especially considering… I don’t know how he’ll take it. How would Viktor take it if I…_

_He seems open enough. I wonder if he, too, was ever entranced by a man? He seems… experienced in ways of romancing another. What with his attitude and apt in conversing with women. Come to think of it, I don’t think he’s ever brought up a former lover before._

Flik then thought back to Muse and what might await them there. Viktor did speak of Anabelle with a sort of fondness. “A good friend of old. Strong, smart, and beautiful,” he had told him. But Flik couldn’t help but wonder if there was anything more between them. They had turned around back through the desert just to meet this woman. Solemnly, Flik also wondered just how much would change between his and Viktor’s perfect “brothers in arms” relationship after they reached Muse.

Maybe it was these kinds of worries that forced Flik’s mind into disarray. Maybe he felt like time may be running out for the two of them, and Flik had to say something. _But has he ever laid with a man before? Would he ever lay with…_

 _Courting. I can’t court._ Flik sighed deeply, reaching down for another small stone and tossing it straight into the water below him, ripples mesmerizing his attention temporarily.

When it came to the song and dance of love, it wasn’t as if Flik had been completely meek. He knew he boasted the looks that had claimed the attention from many party members before; not that he cared to notice. It’s not as if he didn’t enjoy the company of women. He just couldn’t take leisure in them as Tai Ho or the other men did.

Leaning forward, he sunk his elbows comfortably on the wooden bridge railing, one elbow bent upright for his hand to reach his face, his thumb worked its way between his teeth. He contemplated. Or more dangerously, he fantasized.

He’s an oaf of a goofball to put it lightly. Insufferable at times. The amount of times Flik had been irked by Viktor before was uncountable. But for every friendly, idiotic joust, Viktor proved himself to be a wealth of knowledge that, on occasion, impressed the blue lightning. His optimism. His cool demeanor under and circumstance, save for only a few heated moments that Flik had witnessed. There was a lot to him that made Flik respect him deeply. Perhaps more than any individual.

Just how many sides of him were there? Was he the same in bed…? The same optimism, humor… care, and sensitivity that he sometimes displays… _Would he approach bedding another in a devilish, flirtatious way, or would it be coy play as he pulls me down into a mattress? Maybe gives me a ticklish caress up and along my shoulders, hands trailing down my chest, hitting all those vulnerable places I wish so dearly to introduce him to…_

Or maybe he’d allow his lover to do as they pleased with him. _I could reach out, touch that rugged, massive body, taking him in while I…_

The sudden excitement that coursed through Flik’s body brought the tip of his tongue circling his thumb slowly while he dreamed. He never imagined to find Viktor desirable like this. In a way that brought fantasy to a calm, mundane night as tonight.

Flik was so lost in thought, that when he suddenly heard Viktor’s voice near him, he almost didn’t recognize reality. He jerked around to see him, and that’s when his heart really started pounding.

“I said good evening, partner?” Viktor had – Flik supposed – repeated.

Flik was ashamed to look the older man in the face. “Good evening to you, too.” He countered. Though Viktor was pajama-clad in simple cotton garments, before coming outside, Flik, too, decided to dress not too indecent and wore his pajamas. It wasn’t as if this was more skin than he’d ever shown Viktor before, taking into account all the baths they’d taken together.

“Viktor.” The name, though severely familiar, came out almost as if Flik was attempting to sound it out for the first time. He suddenly felt awkward and started mentally cleaning himself before starting a conversation with his friend.

“What’s on your mind, Lightning?” Viktor made himself comfortable, standing right next to Flik before resting against the bridge railings too. He didn’t make any guesses, just paused to listen. He was strangely considerate like that from time to time. No teasing, no mockery or sarcasm. Just those soft eyes, watching him. Flik worried that they might be able to spot how quickly his heart was beating at his neck if he were close enough.

Flik focused his attention back to the water, “Nothing. Just having trouble sleeping and figured the fresh air would help.” He generically reasoned. “My room doesn’t have a window, you see.”

“Right.” Viktor’s sarcastic response begged for explanation. With all the time they’d spent together, sometimes words weren’t needed. But this was not one of those nights for Viktor, apparently.

Flik added, “I just… Maybe it’s just… the time of night that’s messing with my head. You know how it is.”

“Mm.” Viktor growled in understanding. He was quiet for a moment. This was rare, and Flik recognized this opportunity to have banterless conversation. “Those voices? The ones that… come out at night when you’re alone and in the dark. Do yourself a favor, and don’t listen to them. Nine times out of ten, it’s bullshit anyway.”

_How could I not listen to them? When they’ve been plaguing me for years?_

_Or was this the one time out of ten?_

For the first time that night, Flik turned and looked at him truly. He looked at the water, too, thinking past some demons of his own. Maybe if Flik looked at him long enough, the lustful thoughts would leave, and he’d be grounded again at how their relationship actually is versus the filthy thoughts rampant in his mind.

_Viktor, when we get to Muse, will you still need me?_

_Viktor, part of the reason I’ve been traveling with you…_

_Viktor, I think I’m in love with you._

All these dialogues came and went through Flik’s head, but none of them dared slip out. How could he? He grew frustrated with his long line of thought. Maybe it was sleep deprivation after all? He thought to leave, but he so wanted to stay. On one hand, maybe he wanted to be alone with these thoughts a while longer.

But in the end, is that what he wanted?

Flik cut through the awkward silence. “So what brings you out here, anyway? You’ve checked up on me. I’m fine. You can go back to bed now.”

“Hmm,” Viktor grumbled. “Guess I can’t sleep so well, either. I’ve got this partner, see.” He shrugged, moving forward with his cute charade, “And this old fool has known that old fool long enough to know that he might be… say, hiding something.”

He left Flik alone with the silence, waiting for an answer.

When none came, Viktor grasped, “Odessa?”

 _Odessa? My sword? Oh, the woman._ Flik never considered his love misplaced by naming his sword after her. No, the name matched the name of the warrior, the leader who started the Toran Liberation Army. It’s suitable. It reminded Flik of why he fought and what battles of the past ensued that brought him here to today. A vagabond name like “Viktor” wouldn’t suit such a beautiful blade.

“No, no…” He could never forget her. Of that he was certain.

“A woman?”

“No.”

“A man?”

“What?”

“That a yes?” Something in Viktor’s tone then…

“Viktor.” He felt caught. What could he say to overturn this topic? His words weren’t exactly as eloquent as they were with his partner.

Flik heard a soft chuckle seep from the taller man that made him consider the possibility he was only joking with that guess. Should he feel relieved?

“Look, if there’s… a, uh, person you’d like to… you know, be with, best this to do is just get the confession thing out of the way asap. Trust me. The longer you keep it in, the worse it gets. Woman, man, winger, doesn’t matter. I’m sure they’d appreciate some attention from Lightning Flik.” Viktor flashed that grin. That childish grin that usually forced a smirk from Flik. It was damn contagious.

But instead, right now, Flik felt toyed with, and angrily asked, “You idiot, that’s not what I’m-”

Flik stopped. _What the hell have I got to lose? I’m not afraid of breaking anything. I left my entire life behind me when I went with Viktor on this journey. He… is my new life now. And with time, he might even forgive me. Am I’m afraid of what I might do to him after I tell him? Or what he’ll… do to me?_

With pausing and patience came observation. It was then that Flik noticed. Viktor’s nervous. He hadn’t noticed since he came outside, but sure enough. He was tapping his foot and his grip on that bridge was a little tight.

Flik backpeddled. “YOU doing okay?”

Viktor laughed softly, concerned for the worry, apparently, then shrugged again. “I got this partner, see,” he started the same monologue from before. Only this time, a little more cautiously, gently. “And if I’ve been reading the signs right, I think this partner of mine might be… into me.”

This stunned Flik. He could not hide the embarrassment that flushed over his entire body, heart pounding faster than ever, breath quickening.

Viktor continued, shifting weight from foot to foot as he again braced the bridge like words could knock him over. He dropped his gaze towards the water again, hand rubbing at the back of his neck, agitated, “And since I figured you wouldn’t make a move, here I am, hoping I’ve read the signs right up ‘til now, or gods help me…!” An invitation was made, “Bed with me tonight.”

“Y- you’ve got it all wrong,” was what came out.

“I don’t believe I do.” Viktor faced him again, eyes flashing with something new Flik had never seen before. “I’ve been patient for three years. Can wait a little longer, if you’re not ready.”

“There’s no discussion about it! You’re wrong!”

Viktor ignored Flik’s response and kissed him. Slowly, slowly closing in, giving Lightning more than enough chance to escape.

There was something about the slow buildup of that kiss that Viktor led him into that made a fluttery anticipation rise in Flik’s chest. If he’d just kissed him quicker, got it over with, maybe it would’ve felt meaningless. But this… this was cruel.

Instantly, Flik felt an extreme overwhelm take over his mind and body, paralyzing him for a second mid-kiss. He thought of time spent with Viktor and their relationship before. He thought of how comfortable he was being with him as a comrade in arms.

When Viktor, feeling something was wrong, began to pull away, Flik abandoned that comfort and kissed him again.

Instincts and a longtime love at last kindled and sparked, Viktor pressed further into Flik’s mouth, allowing their tongues to explore new parts of each other for only a moment before they parted.

The now eased Viktor beamed at Flik, who shyly turned away back towards the water again. Flik hated how the blush on his cheeks made him transparent.

Just like that, everything changed. Flik strongly felt this was the turning point he’d been waiting for. Or had this been a dream? He gripped the railing again. It felt cold against his hot palm.

Viktor grabbed his blushing victim’s attention by painting words into his ears quietly and sincerely. “We don’t have to… do anything you’re not comfortable with. I don’t even need an ‘I love you’. You don’t have to listen to those voices. You can just…” 

“Listen to your obnoxious voice all night instead?” Flik felt comfortable again. Comfortable with the typical, but spicier banter.

Viktor laughed, genuinely enjoying Flik’s playful side. “I never said ‘all night’! Those are YOUR words, Blue Lightning, not mine!” Flik flinched a little at the volume of Viktor’s voice, hoping desperately not to be seen at this time of night getting cozy with his partner. “But I’d be glad to have you listen to my obnoxious voice all you’d like and more, if you so desire…?” Viktor’s last few words came out slow, as if unplanned but resolute.

He had that devilish smile. That smile that drove Flik up the wall. It pissed him off just enough to get him aroused. At first, Flik genuinely didn’t know the proper response to his partner’s generous offer. Yes, he wanted him. Yes, he could think it, but saying it out loud to this oaf was just a whole different thing. At last, he dodged, responding as if this night was a dream, “And what about you, Viktor? Do I need permission for the things I’d do to you?”

“Hmm! That depends, Lightning Flik!” Now thoroughly intrigued and impatient, Viktor led Flik back to their inn, where an empty bedroom awaited them. Now that he had his partner on board, this was the time for Viktor to deliver. “What sort of things do you want to do to me?”

“Wouldn’t you rather it be a surprise?”

“Mm, I do like a good show over tell. CAN you even surprise me?”

“Save it for the bedroom, Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> The whole "heartfelt conversation on the town bridge at night" scene was always one of my favorite romantic cliches. So I'm sorry if it seemed corny...! Writing in Flik's POV was interesting because I A: Wanted him to be super into Viktor and building up courage for a confession, yet B: Still in-character haha! I ultimately just decided that he's a tsundere and wrote accordingly. Spicy times be coming soon~
> 
> Though it has nothing to do with BL (save a few eyebrow-raise-worthy dialogues between a few OCs ;D), I'd love it if you'd show me your support and check out **my book-in-progress** , [JRPG Japanese: A Language Learning Adventure](https://www.jrpgjapanese.com/)! Any way you can share it across the interwebs, I'd be eternally grateful!^_^ twitter: [@runawynd](https://twitter.com/runawynd) | instagram: [@runawynd](https://www.instagram.com/runawynd/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
